dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd
Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry met Lloyd is a 2003 Family Comedy film starring Derek Richardson as Harry Dunne and Eric Christian Olsen as Lloyd Christmas. Plot In 1986, Harry Dunne (Derek Richardson) finally gets his chance to go to regular school. At the same time, Lloyd Christmas (Eric Christian Olsen) has been adopted and exchanged several times until he is finally accepted by the school janitor, Ray (Luis Guzmán). Harry bumps into Lloyd on the way to school, in search for a treasure his mother (Mimi Rogers) asked him to find, and as if it were destiny, the two instantly became the best of friends. Lloyd introduces Harry to his "friend", Turk (Elden Henson), the school bully whose main function in life appears to be making Lloyd's life miserable. After putting Lloyd in a trash can, he hoists the two friends up a flagpole. Meanwhile, the corrupt Principal Collins (Eugene Levy) is searching for a way to get a large amount of money to get a condominium in Waikiki, Hawaii for him and his girlfriend, Ms. Heller (Cheri Oteri), the school's cafeteria lady. Seeing Harry and Lloyd getting hoisted on a flagpole, Principal Collins establishes a fake "special needs" class to swindle $100,000 from a former Special Needs student named Richard Moffit. Obviously, Harry and Lloyd are more than thrilled to help, unaware of the real reason, and thus find themselves signing up people who are "special" enough for the class. These include a reluctant Turk; a teen named Toby (Josh Braaten) who broke his leg and arm in a skateboarding accident—and whom Lloyd believes is a "little crippled boy"; Toby's gorgeous girlfriend, Terri (Teal Redmann); geeky Lewis (Shia LaBeouf), whom Harry and Lloyd believe is a centaur after seeing him half-dressed in his horse mascot uniform; Cindy (Michelle Krusiec), also known as "Ching-Chong," a Chinese exchange student who later becomes Turk's girlfriend; and Carl (William Lee Scott), a badly injured football player obsessed with his sport. Ms. Heller becomes the teacher of the fake class and holds it in Ray's tool shed. Jessica Matthews (Rachel Nichols), a headstrong student and reporter for the school paper, is suspicious of Principal Collins' sudden contribution. Jessica invites Harry over to her house for dinner and asks Harry for information. Harry, who thinks that she is flirting with him, turns to Lloyd for courtship tips. A repulsive disaster involving Jessica's bathroom and a melted chocolate bar that looks like feces makes her father (Bob Saget) freak out, inadvertently directing her attention to Lloyd. Soon, Harry and Lloyd get into a fight over Jessica, without her knowing it, which causes the duo's friendship to split. Inevitably, the two make amends when Harry and Lloyd realize that they were nothing without each other. They find Principal Collins' chest in his office which contains evidence of every scam he and Ms. Heller ever pulled. The next day, Principal Collins finds his evidence chest missing, and Ms. Heller falsely accuses Jessica of taking it. The Special Needs class were asked to build a float for Thanksgiving at that time; instead of building a float with George Washington as the main attraction, they change it to look like Principal Collins as a pirate with repeated recordings of his evidence and have it pulled by the class's special bus. Before bringing out the float, they call the police. During the parade, the superintendent of the school district has a police detective pose as Richard Moffit, so Principal Collins would fall for it. Eventually, the Special Needs class brings out their float and proves Principal Collins and Ms. Heller as thieves, exposing their plot. Principal Collins and Ms. Heller are arrested before they can get away with the money, and Jessica is grateful for Harry and Lloyd and regards them as heroes. However, just like in the original film, the duo's advances to Jessica are in vain, as it turns out that Jessica had a boyfriend. He commends Harry and Lloyd for exposing Collins' and Heller's plot and rides off with Jessica. Harry and Lloyd vow never to fight and risk their friendship over a woman, but as they head home, they are approached by Fraida Felcher (Julia Costello) and her twin sister, Rita (Shawnie Costello) in a red Ferrari 308 GTS, who offer to take them to a huge girls' party. After another debate over which girl they want, Harry and Lloyd reject them and Fraida and Rita furiously drive off, splattering Harry with mud in the process. Jessica's father accidentally hits Harry with his Mercedes, resulting in Harry getting the windshield and hood covered with mud. Jessica's father recognizes Harry and as he frantically thinks his car is covered in feces, Harry and Lloyd casually walk away. Cast * Derek Richardson as Harry Dunne * Eric Christian Olsen as Lloyd Christmas * Mimi Rogers as Mrs. Dunne * Rachel Nichols as Jessica Matthews * Eugene Levy as Principal Collins * Cheri Oteri as Miss Heller * Luis Guzmán as Ray * Bob Saget as Walter Matthews * Julia Duffy as Mrs. Matthews * Brian Posehn as Convenience Store Clerk * Shia LaBeouf as Lewis * Elden Henson as Turk * Michelle Krusiec as Cindy * Teal Redmann as Terri * Josh Braaten as Toby * William Lee Scott as Carl * Julie Costello as Fraida Felcher * Shawnie Costello as Rita Felcher * Lucas Gregory as Young Harry * Colin Ford as Young Lloyd (uncredited) Keywords * 1980s * Dog * Police * School Bus * Lesbian Kiss * High School * Late 1960s Category:Films Category:Media Category:Content Category:Dumb and Dumberer content Category:Dumb and Dumberer